The Crazed
by empty blank
Summary: Jacob and Edward go with their friends go on a little vacation. Rosalie brings Bella one of her friends from her sorority, so everything's going great right? Little do they know that Bella isn't all sane...nor does she take rejection well. AU SLASH


**(PLEASE READ) okey dokey now I'd like to tell you not to be put off by the first part, give the story a chance to progress it'll all come together, now please continue on to crazy bitch bella and two hot sexy motha'fuhkas.**

**Present time:**

Bella paced the floor. Her hand was jittery as it was heavy with the weight of the gun in it. she stopped abruptly and faced Edward who was sitting on the couch with tied hands and with tears streaking his face. He was silent but his eyes held rage.

"Oh, baby, don't look at me like that. I told you. I told you and you didn't listen. I told you that sooner or later he'd find out about us, so why don't you just tell him and break it off now, so more damage isn't done?" Bella said walking up to Edward and running a finger over his bruised cheek. He pulled away from her.

"Fuck you." He spat at her. She clenched her jaw then hit the gun across his chin. Edward saw stars and spat out the blood that was flooding his mouth. Bella with an unexpected change of emotion grabs his face gently.

"Oh babe I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Does it hurt? Look what you made me do."

Edward looked over to where Jacob was seated tied and gagged to a dining room chair. His face was beaten and there was a stab wound in his side that was bleeding profusely. Jacob had pained tears and seemed to be fighting off unconsciousness while glaring heatedly at Bella.

Edward felt a new wave of tears and nausea flood him as he had to look away from Jacob's torn body.

"Tell him it's over Eddie." Bella said once more.

"No." Edward hissed.

"TELL HIM!" she screamed. Edward looked to Jacob again who was now shaking his head trying to rid himself of the black invading his eye sight.

"Tell him, or I'll tell him about our nice little fuck at the cabin hmm?" Bella said threateningly. Her hand sporadically moving with the gun in it.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Edward screamed. Bella hit him across his other cheek. Jake roared over the rag in his mouth.

"Don't fucking yell at me." She said quietly. She then turned to Jacob and made her way over. She stood next to him and yanked his head back by his long black hair. Jacob growled at the pained and chewed on the clothe that was his gag.

"Do you wanna know how we fucked eachother's brains out Jake? Huh, you wanna know how he licked me and told me he loved me?" Bella taunted. Jacob struggled against the bindings momentarily causing Bella to jump away in fear.

"Fuck you Jake." She said hitting him in the temple with the gun. Jacob's head fell forward. Edward screamed.

"Now Edward, once I get rid of him, we're going to be so happy."

"FUCK YOU! YOU BITCH GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Edward screeched. Bella smiled then raised her gun to Jacob's temple and cocked the gun.

Edward screamed and shut his eyes as a gun went off.

**Three weeks earlier:**

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Jacob said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Edward smiled.

"Yeah, the bags have been packed and Jasper and Alice and the rest of the gang are going to meet us over at the cabin." Edward said slinking his arms around Jacob's neck.

"Sweet." Jacob smiled before placing a light kiss on Edward's mouth. He could feel Edward's lips turn up into a smile.

"Oh, hey Emmett said Rosalie are bringing a friend from her sorority house. Bella. You know that girl we met at the Christmas party last year." Edward said breaking free of Jake's grasp as he picked up the house making sure everything was tidy before the left.

"Yeah, that Swan chick. Ok that's cool, making new friends is my specialty." Jacob said eyeing Edward's ass as he bent down to pick up a fallen magazine before placing it on a table.

"Sure Jake." Edward said rolling his eyes. He looked around the house one last time making sure the windows were locked and everything settled.

"Ok babe let's get going." Edward said tossing Jake the car keys as they walked outside. Jake locked the door behind him and proceeded to open the passenger side for Edward.

"Oh, look at you acting all gentlemen like. If you keep this up I might give you a little sucky tonight." Edward smirked getting into the car. Jacob grinned. He got into the car himself and turned it on. He looked to Edward.

"Now babe, we both know that I'm getting some sucky tonight anyway, and you like me better so much more when I'm bad." Jacob emphasized by leaning over and nipping Edward's ear. Edward flushed a little before laughing.

"Well then how bout this, if you behave, I'll let you do that thing with the whip cream and the caramel sauce…" Edward said huskily smirking. Jacob's eyes narrowed and he grinned.

"Yes, sir." He started the car and they drove off to the cabin.

When they got there they saw that Emmett and Rosalie had just arrived and Jasper and Alice where helping them with their luggage.

"Hey Bro!" Jake said getting out of the car waving to Emmett. Emmett smiled and put down the luggage he just got out of the car.

"Hey man!" Emmett hugged Jake before turning and bear hugging Edward.

"God, haven't seen your asses in forever. What the fuck you been up to?" Emmett asked as Jasper, Alice and Rosalie came over to say their greetings.

"Well me and Eddie just bought a house together." Jake said proudly throwing a hand over Edward's shoulders. Edward looked up to Jacob and smiled brightly.

"Oh, really, on you mechanics salary?" Rosalie said jokingly. Jake smiled but he clenched his fist at his side. He knew Rosalie was joking but his pride was to damaged.

"We're both paying for it. We decided before buying it to be equal, right honey?" Edward said looking up to Jake to smiled at him and let the tension drain from his body.

"Right."

"Well good for you! Now, you must let me plan the party to celebrate the new house. Ooh I'll get a chocolate fountain and an interior decorator and some catering, oh its so hard to find some good catering now'a days, gosh it's gonna be so fun Edward-" Alice started.

"ALICE! Calm down, we will think of the house warming party after the friendcation, ok?" Edward asked laughing. Alice smiled before chirping a happy 'ok'.

"So you need help?" Jake asked pointing to the luggage pouring out of Emmett's car.

"uh, yeah. Princess here likes to pack her entire wardrobe to go anywhere." Emmett said kissing Rosalie on the cheek lightly before she swatted him away.

"I'll have you know, beauty doesn't care about transportation, so hurry up with the goddamn bags." Rosalie said smiling.

"I'll start unpacking your guys luggage then." Jasper said.

"Yeah I'll help." Edward said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention, HEY BELLA COME OUTSIDE!" Rosalie yelled into the house. Sure enough a girl with a very short pink skirt and purple tank top came bounding out of the house sucking a lollipop.

"Guys this is Bella, remember from the Christmas party." Rosalie said.

"Yeah." Edward and Jake said in unison both warily eyeing the girl now. At the Christmas party she was dressed meekily and acted clumsy.

"Great cuz I rembemr you both. Hey Jake." She waved then gave him a quick hug. She turned to Edward, sucked on her lollipop long and hard before hugging him.

"Hello Edward." She smiled seductively.

"…Hey…" Edward felt a certain uncomfortabl feeling bubble in his gut, he turned to Jake who raised a brow at Bella as she prominently swayed her hips and walked back inside.

Jacob walked up to Edward and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you babe." Edward looked up to Jake.

"Love you too." He turned back to the front door where Bella disappeared and the sinking feeling grew heavier.

**Ok so heres the first chap, review please!**


End file.
